FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a solid polymer electrolyte and a method for manufacturing thereof. Specifically, the invention is related to a low cost solid polymer electrolyte and a method of producing such a solid polymer electrolyte, having excellent ionic conductivity suitable for high energy density batteries, such as lithium batteries, which is easy to manufacture and having superior mechanical properties.